DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): Purpose and Program Characteristics: This application proposes the competing continuation of a high impact multidisciplinary short-term research educational program for underrepresented minority undergraduates administered by thc Graduate Division of the University of California San Francisco (UCSF). UCSF aims to recruit undergraduates who seek research careers in (he health sciences, particularly in the biomedical and social science fields. The educational program provides intensive research training in the context of ongoing faculty research activities and is enhanced by colloquia and seminars in biological and social science. All faculty, including minority faculty members, are established investigators whose scientific investigations are well-respected and supported. The UCSF provides extensive support for the proposed training program. Included in this in-kind support are faculty mentor time and research resources, teaching assistance costs, housing costs, supplies and training related expenses, recruitment costs, local transportation costs of participants, and administrative and clerical costs. Thirty undergraduate students will be selected as trainees in each grant year. UCSF will continue to increment its in-kind support for this program in each of the proposed continuation years. UCSF will also continue to develop collaborative relationships with other campuses of the University of California, with other institutions of higher education, and the NIMH so that the UCSF training model can he disseminated nationally. Undergraduate Participants: The proposed educational program is a continuation and further refinement of a training program already in place at UCSF. The program is well-established on campus, enjoys strong administrative support, and has enthusiastic faculty support and participation. To date, UCSF has received 2036 applications from undergraduate students at 313 institutions of higher education. From this applicant pool, 271 highly qualified individuals have participated in a 10-week intensive research mentorship. Thirty-nine students were appointed in 1997 of whom 30 were supported by NIMH resources. Graduates of the program give it very high marks and the vast majority (71%) have subsequently enrolled in graduate academic and graduate professional education. Extensive recruitment will continue and will include linkages to the UC system, RBCUs, and other prominent four-year institutions. At completion of training, program graduates will demonstrate ability and potential to pursue successful careers as health science researchers. Educational Facilities: The UCSF is a major health sciences research university with internationally recognized graduate academic and professional programs, organized research programs and institutes, and, in collaboration with Stanford University, is a renowned center for health care services. The UCSF Graduate Division offers 18 separate academic programs (enrolling over 1000 students) offering the Ph.D. and the master's degree in the biological, social, and behavioral sciences. The Graduate Division, along with UCSF's extensive research and clinical facilities, provides an extraordinary array of resources to draw upon as the proposed educational program is refined over time.